ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Eddykapo
left ¡Hola Eddykapo, bienvenido(a) a Ben 10 fanon Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Omntirix X. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Jultrun121 (Discusión) 00:54 30 abr 2010 episodios quires que borre el que hiso el no registrado Jultrun121 22:15 12 jul 2010 (UTC) aviso de bloqueo #1 tambien te pudo bloquear fayin no a hecho nada malo desde que llego pero tine historial de vandalismo en la otra wiki dale una opurtunidan en esta. o degas de decir groserias o te bloqueo Jultrun121 Hablame 04:25 18 jul 2010 (UTC) 0k ps pero tampoko le digas groseras al pobre de angel el no iso nada pd:soy fayin pero no confio en las firmas Eddy Felicidades por terminar la primera temporada de tu fanon. Y felicidades por el titulo ese de "mi monstruo interior" está piola. -angel-rojo- 02:49 31 jul 2010 (UTC) 'concurso' Bens Disper82 22:28 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Una es de Ben con 25 y otra con Ben de 21 si las usas pon que son mias y si pones ese personaje pon como pagina esta TV Podrias hacer mas horarios porque hare los siguientes episodios: Monstruo de Agua Un trabajo Extraestelar y tambien: El hallazgo del Nanomatrix parte 2 En total tendre 5 y yo quiero estar de verdad y tengo alta puntuacion¡¡¡ Tenny10 17:31 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye Se me vino una nueva idea de serie fanon, crees que deba hacer una nueva serie? te pregunto porque necestio preguntarle a alguien que edite aqui en la fanon wiki rommel¡ 22:09 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Re:Oye entonces crees, poder ayudarme, porque lo que planeo de verdad es algo grande, y claro que antes terminare la serie que deje inconclusa rommel¡ 01:09 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Claro Como estoyhaciendo ala serie que no acabe te aviso cuando necesite tu ayudad par preaparar lo que sigue, una cosa ¿saber diseñar aliens? rommel¡ 19:55 22 oct 2010 (UTC) blog visitya mi blog tengo a Ben 10 Network Tenny10 03:55 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Ben 10 Network Visista mi blog y inscribete cuenta a amigos para estar en mi canal Tenny10 00:18 29 oct 2010 (UTC) me encanta soy agaxz me encanta tu programacionthumb mira ya yo tengo un supermatrix y ahora tengo suprematrix y que importa que sean iguales ademas eso le voy a pedir a un administrador que te lo cambie y te ponga suprematrix 2.0 IMPRESIONANTE!!!!!! Muy creativo Eddykapo!!!!!!! Me gustan los 2!!!!!!!!! Me encantan 00:50 5 nov 2010 (UTC)Nanomech25 Categoria Oye Eddy cree la Categoria: Eddykapo, ya e categorizado algunos episodios tuyos y tu serie y tu pagina de usuario Goku783, Creador de Wiki_Digimon_Fanon 18:08 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Grado ¿Te ayudo a pasar al grado 3 o algo asi? Yo estoy en el grado 1.Puedo ayudarte. No es obligatorio ; OGAM 340 18:26 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Cyber Frio Te dejo a cyber frio. thumbEl Juancho 20:41 23 nov 2010 (UTC) Toro Ahi te dejo la cabeza para que opines sobre si te gusta o no thumb|left|211px|Le puse un mechon de pelo por detras Pues ya esta terminado thumb|left|100px|Es un poco grande pero puedes enpequeñecerlo Dis 20:30 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Okay los estoy incluyendo, te gustaria meter uno mas para que el torneo quede completo }} 18:28 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Puedo hacer un Fanon TV }} 03:09 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Tu computadora Hola Eddykapo, al parecer tu computadora no esta actualizada, usar Firefox actualizada o Internet Explorer 8 actualizada.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 12:56 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Fanon TV Oye puedo hacer una Fanon TV, me das permiso Ahhhhhh, porfi Goku783, Fan de Naruto, Super Once, Ben 10 y Dragon Ball 22:25 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Puedo hacer un Crossover con tu serie y la mía Goku783, Fan de Naruto, Super Once, Ben 10 y Dragon Ball 19:39 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Es !Supremacia!, leete la Sinopsis y si quieres ve un capitulo para saberlo Goku783, Fan de Naruto, Super Once, Ben 10 y Dragon Ball 19:54 20 dic 2010 (UTC) RE Eddy te gustaria acer una serie los dos Black2 23:57 27 dic 2010 (UTC) RE que agamos una SERIE de la cual los 2 seamos los creadores, discutinos los episodios, bla bla bla y todo lo demas Black2 02:34 28 dic 2010 (UTC) RE ok entonces acemos un cruce entre tu serie y la miaBlack2 17:28 28 dic 2010 (UTC) RE cuando empezamos a hacer el cruse entre nuestras seriesBlack2 21:47 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Serie de MDD Bueno, este, que tu puedas hacer una serie, este,mmmm, este.....,mmmmm,, tengo que pensarlo, preferiria que me ayudaras, no fue facil la idea digo, ademas me acabrias tu me acabarias porque te van a conseguir informacion del blog de MDD. Ah y 4 brazos segun XF9 era uno del grupo contra MDD y se paso al lado de los malos rommel¡ 23:08 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Eddykapo Hola, compañero, por favor moderate tu lenguaje, aquí se respeta por las reglas, si te viera Benfutbol no te perdona, por favor.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 02:35 31 dic 2010 (UTC) thumb Ejemmm En el episodio la historia de eddy y jen aparece mi personaje Jen(O Jennifer) de Ken 10:Destruccion Cosmica! El Juancho 14:12 3 ene 2011 (UTC) Cuida tu lenguaje! Bueno bueno...no tienes que hablarme de esa manera! Y si salio antes o despues,bueno,podemos compartir el personaje o nombre!pero no tienes que hablar asi!te expulsaran! El Juancho 14:24 3 ene 2011 (UTC) XD Si,jajaja,bueno.estamos bien? dejame agregar que esta muy buena tu serie y yo tengo ya planeados unos crossovers con nano25 con su nueva serie,si te gustaria hacer uno,no dudes en contactarme!El Juancho 14:34 3 ene 2011 (UTC) Ya termine la primera parte del Crossover te gusto? Goku783, Fan de Naruto, Super Once, Ben 10 y Dragon Ball 22:17 3 ene 2011 (UTC) AYUDA eddykapo te gustaria q aparecier EDDY en mi serie con otro omnitrix llamo el ADNTRIX Black2 01:28 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Aqui esta Aqui te pongo las imagenes Albedo (E.D.A.).PNG|'Texto en negrita' Albedo de 20 y 10 Alberto de 15 años.PNG|Este es alberto Davis con chaqueta.PNG|Davis en la 1º,2º,3º y 4º Temporada DX-MACH 20.PNG|Este es el auto de davis Ben 10 E.D.A logo.PNG|Este es el logo de la serie Kevin (E.D.A.).PNG|Este es Kevin En todas las temporadas(y gwen) RE eddykapo te gustaria q aparecier EDDY en mi serie con otro omnitrix llamo el ADNTRIX Black2 01:28 4 ene 2011 (UTC) exacto seria como un CROSSOVER o como se escriba y aparecerias como un nuevo personaje y tendrias un omnitrix (es un omnitrix nuevo) q dices te gustaria salir Black2 23:29 4 ene 2011 (UTC) GRACIAS Gracias Eddy yo creare esa pagina de Eddy en mi serie y usara un omnitrix poderoso tu apareceras en la tercera temporada cuando ben Empieza a Buscar el Mapa del Infinito (este mapa del infinito es nuevo y mas fuerte), en esta sema puede que tu salgas bueno adios y gracias Black2 23:41 4 ene 2011 (UTC) RE Eddy en el CROSOVER eddy tendra unos 10 Black2 00:11 5 ene 2011 (UTC) Phineas Oye no se que paso entre tu y Phineas, pero estuve leyendo los comentarios de A.A y vi que se pelearon. la verdad es que no se si ya se dejaron de pelear o si siguen peleados pero creo que te exediste al decir que querias vivir en la misma ciudad de Phineas para ir a pegarle (con pijama xD) MONO-ARÁCNIDO 02:27 5 ene 2011 (UTC) ben 10 Amenaza Destructiva hola te quiero invitar a que leas mi serie Ben 10: Amenza Destructiva por favor y diles a tus amigos gracias --deccer 03:36 5 ene 2011 (UTC) Ok Puedes hacer tu serie sobre MDD, no se si sea la de la liga del mal pero igual tienes mi permiso,xD rommel¡ 15:11 7 ene 2011 (UTC) blog nuevo hola, te queria recordar que puedes pedirme fuciones en mi nuevo blog, se llama pidan fuciones usuario:juan123capo fusion hey amigo hago fusiones por si te interesa y ademas me puedes pedir algunas para tu serie aqui esta el link http://es.ben10fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Matti12/fusiones Matti12 01:09 15 ene 2011 (UTC) fusion esta lista la fusion de will, vilgax y aggregor puedes recogerla y agregarla a tu serie y me puedes dar credito te doy un nombre para el villano wiggregax fusion esta lista la fusion de will, vilgax y aggregor puedes recogerla y agregarla a tu serie y me puedes dar credito te doy un nombre para el villano wiggregax Matti12 02:58 15 ene 2011 (UTC) Base Hola me preguntaba que si podia usar de base para un omntrix tu maxitrix Humongosaur 17:52 15 ene 2011 (UTC) FUSION YO QUE GANO HACIENDO ESA SUPER FUSION ADEMAS POR LO MENOS TE PODRIA HACER LOS 10 INICIALES Matti12 18:05 15 ene 2011 (UTC) fusion la super fusion ya la hice agrega la a tu serie es asi las caracteristica cuerpo de humongosaurio, garras de rath hombro izquierdo de lodestar hombro derecho tiene piedra de piedra y y esas cosas de fuego pantanoso esos conectores de nanomech cejas de rath, los cuatro ojos de mono araña , boca de cerebron cabeza de eco eco, ovni de goop, la v que tiene en la cabeza jetray y alas de frio pd: pelo de rex detras de la v de jetray haca esta la imagen y espero ver la en tu serie me costo demaciado hacerla si que ocupala Matti12 23:04 15 ene 2011 (UTC)Archivo:Super_fusion.png Creo q el episodio que hice ayer fue el mas aburrido de mi serie, cual fue tu epi mas aburrido, entra aquíUsuario_Blog:Goku783/Los_Nuevos_Man_Of_Action, Archivo:Goku_783firma.gif 23:57 17 ene 2011 (UTC) RE ENTRA AL XAT http://xat.com/chat/room/128830681/?p=0&ss=5 Black2 01:42 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Eddy vuelve a entrar al xatBlack2 02:15 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Eddy solo queria preguntarte cuando haces mi openigAlbedo Ultimate 22:53 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Openig Hola Eddy solo queria preguntarte cuando haces mi openigAlbedo Ultimate 22:54 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Capitulo A ver si te va a gustar 31 minutos Parte 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LXDdhtuPzk&feature=related Parte 2:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z-PHl3t8kys&feature=related Parte 3:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ECwhECxh1uU&feature=related 22:53 28 ene 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo Ya hablamos de esto ;-) Nanomech25 aqui tienes toma tu codythumb regalo amistoso hola Eddykapo,para mi has sido uno de mis mejores amigos asi que te regalo a este alien de amistad.Agustin Casais 23:53 8 feb 2011 (UTC)thumb|Minioner Favor Hola,he visto que eres muy bueno con las poses oficiales y todo eso.El punto es ¿me harias una mutacion de Kevin para mi serie?Si me dices que si te digo los aliensHumongosaur 20:57 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Algunos aliens de mi serie los 6 modos perfectos,Badaboom,Iron,Mega Tail,Whitelix,Piedra Supremo y ManaHumongosaur 21:22 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Querido Nanomech 25 Veamos yo no sabia que lo habias hecho tu lo encontre en internet y pense que me serviria disculpas esque soy nuevo y no entiendo nada de esto Pose Hola Eddy!!! Tienes la pose de Rex en Generador Rex??? Si la tienes me la puedes pasar??? Gracias!!! Nanomech25 Ok Mmmm Ok, gracias Eddy!!! Nanomech25 Crossover Hola eddy,te interesaria hacer un crossover con Ben 10.000:Pasado Alienigena?Seria una mini-pelicula en la cual ben y eddy se unen para derrotar a un ejercito de nanomechs que amenazan con esclavizar a la raza humana...¿Que dices? Juan Cruz Alonso (Discusión | contribuciones) 17:35 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Claro!!! Guau!no pense en eso,pero podriamos hacer que en el siguiente epi (La Alianza) aparezca como un rehen,el cual es enviado por Azmuth porque el hiperomnitrix esta andando mal.luego,en la serie sera una gran ayuda!!! Gracias por la idea!! Juan Cruz Alonso (Discusión | contribuciones) 17:50 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Hare el epi ahora y si no puedo mañana lo hagoJuan Cruz Alonso (Discusión | contribuciones) 17:50 15 feb 2011 (UTC) RE OK ;) Enrealidad,tiene 25,a partir de la segunda temporada va a tener 27 y en la ultima (no se si tercera o cuartra) terminara con 30.Te doy un secreto:Las formas definitivas son combiaciones entre normales y supremos,o estan inspirados en algo: thumb|left|Fuego Pantanoso Definitivo=CombinacionPuedes crear formas definitivas para que compartamos.El secreto esta en imaginar y pensar mejorias.Juan Cruz Alonso (Discusión | contribuciones) 18:36 15 feb 2011 (UTC) PD:Termine el epiJuan Cruz Alonso (Discusión | contribuciones) 18:36 15 feb 2011 (UTC) thumb|Frio Definitivo=Combinacion de colores supremo-normal thumb|302px|Humungosaurio Definitivo=Basado en los dinosaurios mutantes mecanicos del manga y en godzillathumb|eco eco=combinacionthumb|left|Cannonbolt Definitivo=combinacion clasico-AF/UA con un nuevo color y poderes Importante! Necestio que hagas a Cazador-Man para el especial estas son sus caracterisiticas *Cuerpo de Ben 10,000 *Ropa: Pantalon y Saco verde como de Omnitrix *Sombrero igual verde(Como de Willy Wonka xD) y un baston (ese de cualquier color) *Si se puede que tenga gafas negras y una imagen de omnitrix en el sombrero *Que tenga un Omnitrix Gracias, no lopubliques en tu blog, enviamelo a mi discucion ¡Goop! 20:58 15 feb 2011 (UTC) esta bien ok, lo cambio pero nececitare un tiempo ymn 10:14 16 feb 2011 (UTC) pd: me encanto tu ben 10 de 20 años y por eso lo puse unete hola eddy, si queres pasate por http://es.ben10fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Juan123capo/ben_10_alien_adventure_online Para tu blog de usuarios version animada Toma este dibujo mio de el blog que hiciste.PD:Me hice con campera.PD de PD.Para que me hagas en el thumb|216pxblog xddddddddd Alien 20 X RE No lo se, yo no hice nada, voy a revisar ¡Goop! 00:29 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Amigo.. Eddy hace mucho que te pedo un Openning pero no me lo hiciste(te di imagenes y todo).¿ya no haces mas Openings???y si los haces por favor cambia el logo por este nuevo:thumb|Cambiala por esta Gracias igualmente.... 00:47 21 feb 2011 (UTC)Ultimatrix20 Ayuda en tu blog de usuarios version ben 10 Te ayudare en el blog por el msn,tu mira los comentarios ,me avisas y lo hago. Pone tu msn en mi discucion Alien 20 X parodia hola eddy queria que revises tu blog de ustedes en version animada porque ise un pedido juancapo ok ok, gracias eddy juancapo Hello Pone tus aliens en mi torneo de aliens. Merlino4 20:04 23 feb 2011 (UTC) eddy voy a hacer la pose oficial de destructor Juan Eres experto haciendo personajes fanon, ¿Puedes hacer a Juan?, es igual a cash pero, camisa azul, más alto, parece más agil y el color de piel es el de Jimmy cuando esta en el foco en la noche.Phineas10 15:50 6 mar 2011 (UTC) ayuda necesito ayuda me ayudas en mi wiki Ben 10 Super Wiki firma agaxz Video sel mensaje es que debes obedecer a la morsa, y que si te intentas dormir hoy lamorsa (el niño/hombre etc) ira a tu casa a bailar como en el video ¡Goop! 23:20 8 mar 2011 (UTC) re no se, solo no duermas, tu dijiste que no me culparias eh? Un amigo que ,vivio una experiencia 'extraña' la noche del dia que lo vio, ya no le asusta pero casi se trauma, y luego dijo que era un retrasad mental el que hizo el video ¡Goop! 23:35 8 mar 2011 (UTC) ¡Ni loco! no loci, ya tre dije, desde que vi a una persona bailando me voltee, pero lo que es seguro es que si te duermes, no se si se te aparezca pero si lo soñaras, piensa en otra cosa, juega un videojugo, algo, tienes que distraerte ¡Goop! 23:45 8 mar 2011 (UTC) pregunta me prestas algunos aliens (te doy creditos) [juancapo10 ([Discusión: Juan123capo|Respondeme) ]] 01:02 11 mar 2011 (UTC) ok ok, gracias eddy ¿cuales me prestas? [juancapo10 ([Discusión: Juan123capo|Respondeme) ]] 01:17 11 mar 2011 (UTC) si quiero a kamekalien savestrom (perdon no se escribirlo) y a piedra supremo (eea) [juancapo10 ([Discusión: Juan123capo|Respondeme) ]] 01:31 11 mar 2011 (UTC) ok gracias por prestarme ayer le pedi a lalonso y me dijo que no me prestaba ninguno (me dijo con mayuscula) ;) [juancapo10 ([Discusión: Juan123capo|Respondeme) ]] 01:44 11 mar 2011 (UTC) cuidado eddy un tsunami se dirije para tu pais tene cuidado [juancapo10 ([Discusión: Juan123capo|Respondeme) ]] 15:18 11 mar 2011 (UTC) messenger conectate en el messengerOli 16:46 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Rath Me prestas a tu Rath Supremo para mi serie?.Por cierto que te parecen las formas perfectas de Nrg,Amenaza Acuatica y Tortutornado que hice.http://img864.imageshack.us/img864/7730/androperfect.png Gracias Trate de combinar mi estilo con el de Oli(el no quiere que haiga comeida :( ) y eso lo hizo dificil, y lo de aparatos novedosos tridimensionales, fue de uns idea para el acertijo del dragon de agua: Oli se adentra al mar, pelea con tiburones, escapa de tsunamis, pirañas y tijeras gigantes para robar un cofre del tesoro, cuando sale del agua descubre que el dragon que ria el cofre porque ahi estaba guardado su 3Ds perdido; pero Oli no lo uso porque queria algo mas serio y asi no trabajo!!!xD ¡Goop! 01:18 15 mar 2011 (UTC) conectate vuelvete a conectar yo me fui por que se fue mi internet pero ya volvioOli 22:20 16 mar 2011 (UTC) pido oye prestame un alien de los tuyos y te presto mi serie o lo que queras que tengo que completarla mira es lodestarc definitivo: thumb|es lod.def.esta hostoria es para que la escuches: este alien me costo hacerlo lo sace de una imagen de lodestarc y una de robot pero no importa disfrutala amigo a bueno tiene patines firma Cashyemo 00:42 20 mar 2011 (UTC) NO ERA MENTIRA! oye, no era mentira eso de ke Friomaximo estaba desesperado por tener novia, ya le pidio a Adri y la Tara** acepto (pero solo por una semana xD) por sierto, a cuantas mas ya le pidio? A decir verdad llevo 1 año,2 meses y 22 dias es esta wiki; ¿mas preciso? 1 año,2 meses,21 dias,22 horas 55 minutos, desde que escribi este mensaje. y Friomaximo no lleva 4 meses,sino 2 meses y 18 dias (te diria mas pero no se a que hora se registro xD) ¡Goop! 23:57 27 mar 2011 (UTC) RE: NO ERA MENTIRA! Seeh, dijo ke solo una semana y despues "chau" osino antes para jugar con el, ¡no se ke tiene en su cabeza!, ya yo decia ke la dejaron caer de cabeza, pero aun asi, el ke verdaderamente le cae bien, sos vos (segun ella, pero despues de tanto tiempo, jmm ....) PD: Friomaximo me las pagara eh!. RE Como supe loq ue le dijiste a Mattlo como se llame, lei sus duscuciones; como supe el tiempo aproximado, con Frio vi cuando se registro con migo lo mismo pero recuerdo que fue aproximamdamente a las 7 pm ¡Goop! 21:46 28 mar 2011 (UTC) ACLARACION (XD!) oye, ya lei lo ke le dijiste a mi primo! y la erdad es ke se lo dije de mentira (a friominimo? como se escribe?) y bueno, como sabes, tengo 13, y jamaaas voy a andar cn un mita'i haku (en guarani: niño caliente), en serio pero bue, que este tema no se mensione ok? THANKS YOU! Adrianacom 14:40 29 mar 2011 (UTC) Ah ok, entonces tu me puedes ayudar sierto? PD: nuestra serie, o sea, mio y de mi primo, el es un poco antisocial y tiene menos amigos que una roca)))) Adrianacom 13:46 30 mar 2011 (UTC) Lucha invitación Hola !! te invito a mi torneo Mandame un mensaje con tu alien Mi torneo : Lucha de aliens Te lo dice : Luke Skymoonwalker pregunta: como ya somos amigo (bue, al menos yo te considero), podrias decirme como se abilitan para poner comentarios? Mattloccom 21:22 29 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Por curiosidad, queria saber que le decias a Goop y ahora pienso.... te burlas de Maximo y haces lo mismo que el, le dices a Goop 10 quien sea tu novia en la serie.Phineas10 22:03 30 mar 2011 (UTC) PD: No sabia que nombre ponerle al mensaje. Ahh Ahhhhh, ya, ya me di cuenta, quieres tener una novia en la legion de EDE, solo por diversion.Phineas10 22:14 30 mar 2011 (UTC) oye y como... y como puedo poner una imagen en las fichas de los aliens y eso PD: podrias ponerle una cola mas larga con punta o algo de jetray aquos ?? como dice en su descripsion: thumb|240px THANKS YOU! <3Adrianacom 02:12 2 abr 2011 (UTC) AYY GRACIAS! y lo de jetray tbn lo puedes hacer? o es mucho pedir? <3Adrianacom 03:08 2 abr 2011 (UTC) VISITA NUESTRA SERIE! estreno OYE VISITA NUESTRA SERIE! Ben 10: espiritus. Alienigenas adrianacom hizo el epi Mattloccom 15:28 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Edvicktor Oye,mira,se me ocurrio en ves de Benvicktor,Edvicktor!!xD.Puedes ver todo en el primer epi de la segund temporada de PA.¡Vaya que empezo con problemas!El Juancho ( Mi Discusión ) ( Mis Contribuciones ) 19:36 2 abr 2011 (UTC) No te preocupes lo dije con codigos 03:02 3 abr 2011 (UTC)03:02 3 abr 2011 (UTC)03:02 3 abr 2011 (UTC)03:02 3 abr 2011 (UTC)agaxz03:02 3 abr 2011 (UTC)03:02 3 abr 2011 (UTC)03:02 3 abr 2011 (UTC)03:02 3 abr 2011 (UTC)Agaxz 03:02 3 abr 2011 (UTC) tu regalo oye por no se que cosa, no se por que te dare mi serie super ben 10 por que hare otra serie pero seguire editandola y tu tambien el cashy 17:56 3 abr 2011 (UTC) RE xDDDDD pues si, pero solo si incluyes a Matt! jiji kamekalien goku me autorizo a usarlo ¿me prestas tu vercion? [juancapo10 ([Discusión: Juan123capo|Respondeme) ]] 02:19 4 abr 2011 (UTC)juan1123capo re:re:re:re xD mmm es que no lo odio, "es divertido pelear" jiji. Y pues SI ACEPTO! para ver como va, pero no le hagas nada a mi primo (es mas divertido si yo lo hago), pero como seria una alianza en un juego de internet? Adrianacom 12:30 4 abr 2011 (UTC) xDDD ok! entebdido y anotado. ahh, y mi primo creo ke ya se dio cuenta, y no le cae bien la idea xP <3Adrianacom 22:29 4 abr 2011 (UTC) ok no pondre re:re:re tantas veces xD, y no t pongas asi cn mi primo, en cualquier momento, en su cabeza, empezara a reflexionar tipo galapagus y llegara a una "conclusion" y dira. "ya no hay problema" jiji solo espera <3Adrianacom 23:18 4 abr 2011 (UTC) OHHH xD!!! xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 2 años despues xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.... con razon no dijiste el dicho xD pero bueno es verdad hacer ese trabajo limpiarle el popo a los pajaros xD es "DURO" :D Luis Felipe 23:49 6 abr 2011 (UTC) FRIOMINIMO xD oye eddy al parecer cuando cynti acepto ser la novia de minimo este se creyo un galan mira esto xD cof cof mujeriego cof cof http://es.ben10fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:VaNeSsA y la respuesta fue http://es.ben10fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:Friomaximo xD... lo que dira cinti cuando se entere 190.26.183.104 18:40 10 abr 2011 (UTC) Aliens Pasame las fotos,los quiero evaluar xD,de pasada les hago alguna mejora!El Juancho ( Mi Discusión ) ( Mis Contribuciones ) 18:51 10 abr 2011 (UTC) ola! Te invito a ver nuestro nuevo episodio de ben 10: espiritus alienigenas en el blog de adri. Puedes resaltar lo que quieras en Curiosidades en la pagina del episodio, ya sea bueno o errores. tu comentario en... bueno "COMENTARIOS" xD y si tienens nuevas ideas puedes pasarlo en mi blog de ideas y ayuda. muchas gracias Atte. Mattloccom 01:18 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Canciones http://es.phineasyferb.wikia.com/wiki/Candace_Fiesta! con esta que tal 186.178.117.50 15:33 17 abr 2011 (UTC) ATENCION Nuevo epi en ben 10: espiritus alienigenas! no te lo pierdas!....o.O? mm bueno... como sea, lee el nuevo epi, e invita a otros si quieres si? Muchas gracias Mattloccom 16:24 17 abr 2011 (UTC) Hello Veni a mi torneo por favoooooooooooooor ! Santi 15:14 21 abr 2011 (UTC) CONECTATE CONECTATEOli 01:05 23 abr 2011 (UTC) Desbloqueo Te desbloqueé, pero que sea la última vez que insultas, Spameas o sigues tratando mal me veré obligado a banearte mucho tiempo, o para siempre. 23:35 29 abr 2011 (UTC) videos oye me parece que tu tienes videos por favor hasme a la transformacion de insectoide ,cuando las tengas colocalas en el siguente enlace wfwf firmo wikki señor(casyemo) pero porfavor que sea una nueva,von lo que tu queras Ben10FASA En los epis que todavia vallas a hacer de La Legion de EDE, no pongas a FASA (parodia de Ben10FAUA o como se llame) esta eliminado de la serie, no tendre tiempo entonces si seras tu quien haga la parte 2 de Phirbeas y Phenb...y Ferb 10, no importa que dia ko hagas ¿ok? gracias ¡Goop! 16:41 5 may 2011 (UTC) Musica No sé si la tenes todavia, pero...podés pasarme la musica de Ben 10 Supremacia Alienigena ? Santi 20:03 9 may 2011 (UTC) Eneamigo: Por ser mi eneamigo te ganas esto Eduardo http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10heroes/es/images/4/45/Z4db6e92ea7ab6-1-.gif 00:40 13 may 2011 (UTC) thumb|Tu Odio hey soy mati10 porfavor hazme mi version animada y que tenga chaketa negra porfa hazme mi version animado de 13 años soy mati10 respuesta:no voy ha esperar lo are yo mismo video oye luego te pondre mi opering parra que opine tu compadre video como dije hace poco te pondre la opening de mi serie para que opines de ella por maklla suerte no se puede poner videos Respuesta ejem... para ser mas precisos en la respuesta, he auí una recreación... Matt: ey adri! de donde sacaste la idea de la bisicleta para el epi? Adri: '''ah... no te lo dije? pasó realmente! '''Matt: que? REGALASTE MI BISI? Adri: noooo como crees?... la vendi Matt: ADRI! Adri: MIRA! un comentario de eddy! Matt: a ver.... "Yo ago loquendos.... " bla bla bla y nos invita.... jm tu que dices? Adri: ACEPTA ACEPTA!!!!! Matt: ahí se fue mi timpano :'( ok... aceptamos... Adri (contando plata): jiji ;) Matt 23:19 8 jun 2011 (UTC) y despues? que tal con el video loquendo? Matt 23:52 12 jun 2011 (UTC) PD: por lo de "son un poco raros" sabes (o deberías saber) que sólo son ocurrencias mias xDDD Ola! y despues? que tal con el video loquendo? Matt 23:53 12 jun 2011 (UTC) PD: por lo de "son un poco raros" sabes (o deberías saber) que sólo son ocurrencias mias xDDD Junta de aliens hola eddy estaba buscando aliens para un nuevo proyecto (serie) me prestas a Timex? Juan123capo Discusión Invitacion Hola te invito a ver mi serie Ben 10 Children of Universe Espero que te guste Dis 16:26 17 jun 2011 (UTC) ya por favor hazme mi version animada con chaketa negra y que se vea de 13 soy mati 10 Como Rayos? hiciste para hacer el video de Loquendo??? me emociona el proyecto y tengo grandes planes,dime como hiciste para hacer ese video ¡A la de una! ¡A la de Frost! ¡Y a la de Red! 4 cosas # :D ¡¡¡Bienvenido otra vez a la wiki!!! :D #Como regresaste eso quiere decir que la serie sigue? #¿Quisieras ser mi amigo? #y si queres un toonix o Trofeo no dudes en pedirmelo(cof cof soy cof cof amo cof cof de cof cof los cof cof Toonix y Trofeos cof cof xD) Cortecia de su Amigable Vecino Juan Cruz 01:03 6 ago 2011 (UTC) AMIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VOLVISTE GENIAL INCREIBLE DE LO MEJOR link=user:Humungoecolink=User_talk:Humungoecolink=Special:Contributions/Humungoeco 12:01 6 ago 2011 (UTC) PD: me darias el link donde te descargaste la oz de jorge y la de ezperanza y la de diego?? Importancia Eddy te inportaria si haria algo parecido a lo de tu serie osea en mi serie va aver una nueva evolucion llamada Ultipremo y yo quiero que se obtengan durante una Reliquia pero no las llamare reliquias las llamare Piedras Ejem tuyo:Reliquia Sonoran Ejem mio:Piedra Sonoran ¿te importaria? Cortecia de su Amigable Vecino Juan Cruz 05:29 14 ago 2011 (UTC) PD:si nececistas algo pidemelo Hola Sr.No me asusto el video de la morsa sel mensaje es que debes obedecer a la morsa, y que si te intentas dormir hoy lamorsa (el niño/hombre etc) ira a tu casa a bailar como en el video ¡Goop! 23:20 8 mar 2011 (UTC) O_o PORQUE NO LO ADBERTISTE ANTES DE DECIRLO!!! Y COMO LA OBEDESCO, PORFA DIME!!!! SINO NO ME DORMIRE EN TODA LA NOCHE (soy capas, sera dificil, pero lo lograre), PORFAVOR DIME!!!! Eddy 23:26 8 mar 2011 (UTC) no se, solo no duermas, tu dijiste que no me culparias eh? Un amigo que ,vivio una experiencia 'extraña' la noche del dia que lo vio, ya no le asusta pero casi se trauma, y luego dijo que era un retrasad mental el que hizo el video ¡Goop! 23:35 8 mar 2011 (UTC) si, no dormire, tendre un monton de libros y la tele y todo, pero a lo mejor es una pesadilla que tiene, pero tu lo viste y ¿dormiste? ¿te paso algo? Eddy 23:41 8 mar 2011 (UTC) no loci, ya tre dije, desde que vi a una persona bailando me voltee, pero lo que es seguro es que si te duermes, no se si se te aparezca pero si lo soñaras, piensa en otra cosa, juega un videojugo, algo, tienes que distraerte ¡Goop! 23:45 8 mar 2011 (UTC) ¿que crees que he tratado de hacer? he intentado un monton de cosas para olvidarlo PERO NO PUEDO, es muy fuerte!!! incluso me pege en la cabeza diciendo: SAL DE MI CABEZA PU** TRAVESTI DE MI***, AAAAAAAAAA, y no es broma -_-" Eddy 23:55 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Eh? No le mientas al Detective Agente Chef Dr.Phineas10, tarde un poco en descubrirlo, pero te atrape con las manos en el teclado.Phineas10 21:51 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Eddy Wilmork Te hise 2 Toonix de Eddy,el de Eddy a los 15 y el de Eddy a los 17 Archivo:Eddy_Wildmork.png y Archivo:Eddy_Wildmork_17_Años.png Cortecia de su Amigable Vecino Juan Cruz 03:03 27 ago 2011 (UTC) PD:Quieres estar en mi serie? Falta Hisite falta a un jugador haci que te doy roja xD,no ya de enserio hise el Toonix de Eddy sin su omnitrix y los guantes: Archivo:Eddy_17_Años_Omnitrix_Verde.png y Archivo:Eddy_17_Años_Maxitrix.png Cortecia de su Amigable Vecino Juan Cruz 09:53 27 ago 2011 (UTC) RE de la Pd:Toonix Ok,dame la informacion del personaje y el trato esta hecho Pd:la informacion es: #El Nombre y el Apellido #La Imagen #El Omnitrix y sus Aliens/Poderes Alienigenas #Me Gustan las papas fritas con milanesa de pollo a la apolitana xD #Cortecia de su Amigable Vecino Juan Cruz 05:56 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Re de...muchos Re xD Ok y yo no sabia que era un error es que en una imagen que vi de eddy lo tenia en la mano izquierda en ves de la derecha ogo Hola me puedes hacer el logo de mi serie que voy a hacer y quiero que alguien me ayude por favor,la serie es : Ben 10:Fuerza Enemiga.Tennyson10 23:04 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Para la secuela de Curryent 10 poder superomnitrix a la cual la llamare Curryent 10 gran poder me podrias prestar a tu personaje Eddy Wildmork pero en ves de tenerlo como heroe lo podria tener como villano Benbenben101010 La legion de EDE O_O, pi, pi, piensas revivir la serie, genial, solo espero que no se vuelva una basura como paso con Bob Esponja (Aún me sigue gustando, pero bueno).Phineas10 02:27 26 sep 2011 (UTC) Epi El episodio de la legion de ede y el de tu serie, ¿los olvidaste?, wjajjajja, no se porque rayos me rio, ese maldito blitzwing me pego la risa, como sea, haz los epis!.Phineas10 22:01 1 oct 2011 (UTC) oye soy clockwork10000 queria ver lo de ustedes en version animada pero parece que benfutbol10 la borro si no me crees busca ustedes en version animada y ponle click y veras que la borro y yo quisiera verla y verme en version animada Hola Eddy,te queria preguntar si me podrias hacer un intro para mi serie Ben 10 Fusiones Infinitas 07:04 28 dic 2011 (UTC)